Too Far East
by eddiehead
Summary: Kyle has just got the news he was waiting for his whole life, and it's going to give him everything he's wanted. That is... as long as he can go without the one thing he'll always need


**This did not turn out as I expected it. Once again, the original idea I had didn't make it to paper the way I saw it. Mainly because I wrote a section of it wrong and instead of deleting a few paragraphs I decided to go with the change of direction. MISTAKE!**

**So I think this is the worst oneshot I could have written for Kyle. I don't even know if it properly focuses on Kyle or not. But hell... here it is. **

* * *

The envelope was in his hand, trembling and full of anxiety. This envelope held the fate of his future; it would make or break him. He drew a quick breath as he turned it over and drew his thumb along under the sealed edge to break it open. He pulled the crisp page out and slowly unfolded it, casting his eyes across the crest on the letterhead, taking his time and making sure not to let his eyes wander too far too fast. It was this or nothing, and by God he hoped and prayed for good news.

For some reason, Kyle had only applied to 3 universities. One being a fall back tech college, the other – Princeton – had already denied his application. This letter was his last chance to make something of the years he'd put into his books. All the times he'd blown off partying or hanging out with Stan and Kenny; this letter would prove whether it was worth it or not.

_Dear Mr. Broflovski,_

_Thank you for your recent application to Harvard University. Our Council has deliberated over your documents and we are very impressed with your current status. You appear to have everything that we look for in a student here, and after checking your references we are pleased to offer you a provisional place for the next semester._

_If you would like to accept this place then please complete the enclosed form and return it to our administration offices no later than March of this year._

_As stated, please be aware that this is a provisional place. This requires you to meet the correct GPA, have sufficient funds in place and requires living expenses and first term fees to be cleared prior to the end of this academic year._

_Once we have confirmation that you would like to accept this place we will send you out our brochure and a full induction pack with all the details you need. _

_If you have any questions then please contact our enquiries office who can help you further._

_Finally, welcome to Harvard_

_Signed  
Miranda Heath  
Admissions and Finance Controller_

That was it. That was all he needed.

Kyle breathed a huge sigh of relief and collected his thoughts. Harvard. He'd been waiting for this day for 10 years and now he can finally say – he's going to HARVARD!

Still in a slight state of shock Kyle slowly made his way downstairs to the living room where his mom and dad sat in each other's arms on the couch. His mom was the first to cotton on as she looked towards her son and noticed a slightly pale and shock-ridden face staring back at her. It was neither a happy, nor sad face; more completely emotionless and lost than anything.

"Kyle, bubby, what's the matter?! What's happened?"

She started out of her seat towards him but he held his hand up to stay her.

"Nothing's wrong mom, it's just I got this letter today…"

"Well, what letter? What's it about?"

"It's just a letter letting me know that… um… Harvard has accepted me!"

Before he reached the end of the sentence an ear to ear grin had found its way onto his face and his mom had anticipated the news for a while. She leapt up off the couch and crushed her eldest in her arms, planting kisses all over his head.

"My bubbah going to Harvard! That's wonderful news Kyle! Gerald, our baby is going to Harvard!"

She looked back but Gerald had disappeared. He returned just moments later though, with bottles of champagne! Kyle's parents had obviously prepared for this moment and were much more hopeful than Kyle that he'd get in. Every week Sheila had pestered her son to see if he'd heard back from Harvard yet, and now the news had come it was exciting if a little expected.

Kyle grabbed his phone and shot a quick message:

**Stan M., Kenny M.: Dudes! You free? Got news and alcohol…**

He hit send as his dad offered him a glass, just as Ike walked in…

"So, I'm guessing you're in then?"

"Thanks for the enthusiasm there Ike!"

"Dude, you've been a sure thing for Harvard for the last what? 15 years?!"

Kyle smiled at his little brother and grabbed him round the neck into a hug. Ike planted a quick kiss on Kyle's cheek and offered real congratulations, both brothers laughing at the sarcasm they levelled at each other.

Shortly after things had calmed down a bit there was a knock on the door which Kyle answered to the sight of Stan and an out of breath Kenny.

"What's the matter with you dude?"

"Ran…all the way… here… alcohol… powerful… must drink!"

"Jesus Ken, typical haha!"

Kyle offered both boys in and Kenny did his best to politely snatch a glass from the table, downing it before Stan even had a glass in hand.

"So, the celebration is for…?"

"Well guys… I'm off to Harvard!"

Both boys' eyes shot wide at the news and they took a moment to digest it before stepping forward with congratulatory hugs. Kyle picked up on it though; somehow Stan didn't seem very genuine. He was happy for Kyle, no doubt there. But Kyle couldn't help feel a hint of disappointment in Stan's eyes. Maybe disappointment was the wrong word to use. Maybe… sadness? Whatever it was, Kyle didn't press it, opting instead to bring it up if it became an apparent issue. Typical Kyle mind there – see a problem, fix it. Feel a problem, wait for it to BE a problem then fix it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

It's been three months and Stan is still acting a little distant. Any normal person probably wouldn't see a difference but this is Kyle. This is the super best friend. This is the boy that would know if Stan was upset even if Stan were halfway round the world.

"Dude, can we talk quick?"

"Yeah dude… sure"

Stan followed Kyle to the nearest empty classroom and shut the door behind him.

"Ok… I know something's bugging you, and it's been like this since I got my letter so I'm assuming it's something to do with that? Just tell me dude, be straight."

"Even at the risk of having a major row?"

"YES! Dude, we've been best friends since we were in diapers. If we can't be open an honest with each other then that's a real dent."

Stan took a deep breath before starting.

"It's gonna sound really selfish though…"

Kyle guessed what was up from that one sentence but let Stan say it. It needed to come from him. Stan faltered though. Almost as if he changed what he was going to say.

"I'm just… I'm gonna miss you man! We haven't been apart more than a day for the last 15 odd years. It's just gonna be weird to adjust that's all."

"You'll be fine Stan. I'll be fine. This is only temporary, 4 years out of our whole lives. We'll still be super best friends by the end of it – I promise."

And that's how they left it. All the way until finals. All the way until Summer. All the way until packing day. All the way to the terminal. And then he was gone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

Kyle got back from the lecture and flopped on his bed. He laid there for a while, listening to the sounds down the hall, the sounds out the window. Harvard sure was a friendly place! Everyone knew everyone, and they all looked out for each other. Kyle had three or four guys from his course on his dorm floor and had really hit it off with them.

Kyle looked over at his wall. In amongst the laughter and shouting from the hall, he focused on his wall. For the 5th night in a row… Kyle began to cry.

He reached up and took the photo down to look at it more closely. He brushed his fingers over the face next to his before holding it close to his chest. He gave himself 5 minutes before willing himself to pull it together as he grabbed his phone and threw a text out. He got a reply near instantly and hurried to turn his laptop on and load Skype up.

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"I'm… well, I think I made a mistake."

"What do you mean, a mistake?"

"I hate it here. I mean, really – I can't stand it. And I need to tell you why. Whatever it may do to us… I hate this place so much because… you're not here with me Stan."

Stan went silent on the other end and Kyle caught a glimpse of a taken aback Stan through the webcam.

"Stan, there are so many things here that I haven't done yet. And I don't want to do them because it doesn't seem right without you here to share it with. I miss being around you and hanging out, I miss what we have. I just feel like I really need it. My decision should have been to stay nearer South Park at least. Now I'm stuck fucking 2000 miles away and I can't just pop round and hang out with you. It really hurts Stan!"

Kyle let a few tears go, not that his webcam would have picked them up anyway. Stan appeared to do the same, reaching up and wiping his cheek.

"Kyle, are you saying all this in a friends way… or in a like – you know… _different _way?"

Well Stan, you're with Wendy and I'm not gay – however gay this may seem right now!"

They both let out a laugh at that. Stan's face dropped quickly though.

"Yeah I guessed as much. But I'm not actually with Wendy anymore. Forgot to tell you, we went our separate ways. Which before you ask is not an invitation to try and convert me to man-love!"

Another solid laugh. This is what Kyle had missed.

"Well dude, if there's a chance, and now is it then who knows what I'll do! Ha! But why'd you split up? I thought you two had a good thing going finally."

"Different life goals. Long story, maybe I'll tell you after I'm done counselling you!"

"Fuck you man! You're not exactly helping me here are you! If you wanna really help me then grow some tits and a vag, get yourself on a flight and come suck me off. Haven't had that in a long time!"

"Dude… wrong!"

"Haha, well – going without for a while makes you crazy I guess!"

"Too right! Well look dude, I gotta shoot. Got a lot of things to sort out tomorrow and I'm shattered from practice today. I'll give you a call though man, either tomorrow or the day after and check in with you ok? Don't worry about it Kyle, you'll make it through this"

Stan offered a smile and a wave and Kyle did the same before signing off. Somehow, Stan always brought a smile to his face, even when it seemed an impossibility. Kyle rolled over and placed the picture of him and Stan back up on the wall. Kissing it goodnight he tucked himself under the covers and squeezed his eyes shut for the night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo

3 Days. It's been 3 days and Stan still hasn't called him back. He's starting to behave like a typical teenage girl, getting stroppy and hormonal. Why? Stan's busy no doubt, he doesn't have to wait on Kyle every moment.

Kyle sat at the counter sipping his coffee whilst the world carried on behind him. He didn't care, he was staring at the clock waiting for it to tick over to noon so he could head back to his next lecture. Just then, his phone shook the counter and he slowly stared through it – as if trying to stare it out of existence. Reaching for it he took a note of the caller ID before perking up quicker than ever before.

"STAN!"

"Woah, hey dude – you're a little happier now eh?"

"Sorry dude, just that you said you were gonna call and I guess I just drove myself crazy waiting!"

"Dude, you sure you don't want more out of our relationship? Cos that is something the 5th grade girls say all the time!"

"Sick. Real sick dude."

Just then one of my classmates walked over and quickly patted my shoulder

"Lectures off this afternoon Kyle, check your emails"

Kyle mouthed a thanks his way before carrying on.

"You're in luck, because my afternoon lecture has been cancelled, now you can talk to me as long as is needed can't you."

"I'll go one better than that Kyle."

"What? How? Oh, Skype you mean?"

"…"

"Stan?"

"I see you're still too much into your coffee?"

That time, the voice doubled. Like Kyle was hearing it in two places at once. In fear of disappointment Kyle didn't turn around straight away, instead he probed for answers to confirm his thoughts.

"Yeah you know me. Nothing beats a nice coffee in my comfy joggers and big baggy hoodie…"

"Kyle, stop pretending and turn the fuck around dude…"

The smile crushed Kyle's facial muscles instantly as he turned and met his super best friend with the most emotional hug he'd ever given. It lasted what seemed an eternity, at least long enough for Kyle to shed a few tears and wipe them up before Stan pulled away and led Kyle to a proper table.

"Stan, what the hell are you doing here?! Especially on a weekday dude, what about college? How did you afford this?"

"Calm down dude, all part of the plan. Well, the kind of made-up-as-I-went plan."

"Ok, you have some explaining to do now boy!"

"And explain I will…"

Stan took a few swigs of the coffee he'd brought in from the store across the road (naughty!) before he started. He put his hands flat out in front of him, almost like a boyfriend does when he wants to hold his girlfriend's hands as they talk across the table. He kept them palms down though, so as not to let off the wrong signals.

"First, can I ask you a question?"

Kyle nodded, taking a sip of his coffee as he did.

"Did you mean what you said to Kenny before you left? About not being sure if you could cope not seeing me? About… needing me?"

Kyle looked down and to the side. He blinked back a tear before slowly nodding. He soon felt a warm touch as Stan softly took his hand and held it. Kyle looked up and Stan was smiling with content

"Good. Then I've made the right choice."

"Wha…?"

"I talked to Ike a while back. He told me you weren't doing so well here, that you might even be thinking of dropping out to come back? I thought "No, that's not the Kyle I know…" but then when I saw you on webcam all those times and you were close to tears, and I could see the picture of me and you on the wall behind you… I thought, no I believed Ike was telling the truth. So I thought I'd pay a visit. Kyle, no matter what, you can't drop out, you can't throw your chance away. Not for anyone!"

"But Stan, you don't understand… I've been so lonely here. I've missed you so much. I've missed everyone, I've missed South Park. I just don't know if I can take another 3 years of this kind of pain!"

"But that's why I'm here Kyle! I want to help you through this, I want to make you believe in this again and see it through."

"Yeah but you'll have to go back soon and I'll be another year without anyone."

"Well, that's true. But it's not as far as you think dude…"

Kyle looked up, puzzled as Stan slid a piece of paper his direction. He picked it up and took too long to digest what was in front of him so Stan helped things along.

"It's my acceptance letter for a football scholarship with the Boston Eagles. I moved into the college on Monday. Dude. I'm here – literally."

Kyle couldn't help but cry at this. He had no clue what was going on, it all seemed like a dream that he didn't want to wake up from.

"The truth is dude… this is why Wendy and I broke up. I didn't mind the distance between us, I could still talk to you and yeah it took some adjustment as it wasn't the same. But when I found out how you were taking it… dude I can't leave my best friend hanging now can I?"

"You… you gave up Wendy… for me?"

"Dude… I'd give my life for you…"

Kyle nearly threw himself across the table to land in Stan's lap and hugged the life out of his face. Stan responded by laughing and planted a solid kiss on Kyle's cheek before embracing the hug.

"Stan… in the least gay way possible I can hand on heart say I've never loved anyone more than I love you right now!"

Stan chuckled as Kyle went bright red.

"I love you too Kyle. Always have, always will…"

"Best friends for life"


End file.
